Stone
by Werefaerie120
Summary: Poseidon and Athena blow up at eachother again. Then Athena walks out of the throneroom. That's when the news of Medusa-back and able to turn gods to stone-reaches them. Will Poseidon be able to break the witch's curse and save the princess?
1. The Blowup

Yeah, I'd be updating one of my other stories but Im on my brother's tiny laptop which is not the computer I normally use. Plus I was reading somebody's fanfic about Athena being Hade's secretary (haha it was funny you should read it) And this idea came full formed out of my head just like Athena came out of Zeus's head! So, thought I'd share it with you people!

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

It was a typical day in the Olympian throneroom. Demeter was arguing about the virtues of Cheerios with Hades and Persephone, Poseidon and Athena were yelling at eachother about Athens…AGAIN, and Hestia was poking hot coals with a stick. Let's zoom in on a conversation…How 'bout the best couple, though they'd NEVER admit it, Poseidon and Athena?

"You are such an ignoramus! Olives are tasty and became an important symbol! It's used in so many religions! It's used in Christianity, for one!"

"Yeah, but that wasn't an olive. It was a scrawny little stick carried by APHRODITE'S symbol, the dove! So really Aphrodite is used in Christianity!"

"You are an idiot!"

"I hate you!"

Athena glared at him and stormed out of the throne room. Poseidon frowned, and went to chat with Dionysus. But before he could get a "How's the wine today?" out, Zeus burst in.

"All of you! This is an emergency meeting! Seat yourselves now!" The ten other gods obliged. Zeus boomed,

"This is a state of emergency. Medusa has returned, stronger than ever, and she has discovered the power to turn gods to stone." There was a lot of screaming from Aphrodite and Persephone at that point, and some angry outbursts from Ares and Hephaestus. Zeus hollered,

"SILENCE! We must not leave this room until she is vanquished once more." Demeter hollered,

"But what about the children?", referring to the minor gods. Zeus continued,

"They have evacuated to somewhere safe." Then he looked around.

"Where's Athena?"

:0 Athena's gone! Where is she? Reviews=happy writer=better writing=happy readers!


	2. What Artemis Reveals

Don't own...waah.

The throneroom was utter pandemonium.

Everyone was asking everyone when they'd last seen Athena. Poseidon took control for once, since Zeus was too busy scouring the room for a tiny Athena.

"Everybody calm down!" He shouted. With panicked murmurs, the ten gods, not counting Zeus, gathered in front of Poseidon.

"We just need to figure out what happened. Until my brother revokes his order of nobody leaving, if anyone has any ideas, I'd be happy to hear them." Hephaestus raised a callused hand.

"Poseidon, I had hundreds of tiny security cameras installed when Miss Chase was rebuilding Olympus. There is a monitor down in the basement. If somebody would be willing to help, we could bring it up." Poseidon smiled weakly.

"Great. Ares, you go help Hephaestus." Ares nodded.

"Sure. Okay. You got it." Ares seemed distraught. Maybe sharing the title of War had bonded the two. Poseidon didn't know. He stalked off behind Hephaestus. Poseidon turned towards the remaining seven gods.

"Any other ideas?" Demeter piped up,

"I have a cereal company I hate more than Hades. I could order some loads, manipulate the mist so they think theyre in a normal city, and have them go to different places. Whenever Medusa turns one of them to stone, we'll know because of Hephaestus's cameras." Poseidon gave her a thumbs up.

"Finally!" Hades exclaimed. "Cereal's being put to a good use!"

Hades and Persephone went to go help Demeter call in her bad cereal orders. Then Hera started trying to persuade Zeus to be helpful. Aphrodite was texting Athena (who never had her phone on) frantically, never getting an answer. Dionysus was consulting the dolphins in the saltwater lake telepathically, trying to figure out what they'd seen. Poseidon sat back in his seat and groaned.

"What is wrong, Uncle?" Poseidon turned to Artemis.

"This is all my fault." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" He wanted to cry.

"Because we were arguing about Athens…again. Sometimes I think we just argue because it's something to do. But we were arguing again and I told her I hated her. She glared at me and left. That's the last I saw her." Artemis looked slightly disconcerted.

"You Sand-for-Brains! She puts up a tough front, but she's a lot softer than she would seem. You probably really hurt her feelings." Poseidon facepalmed. Then Aphrodite screamed.

Ooh, cliffie. And has anybody noticed how in the beginning of Thor, the goddess chick and him are just like Poseidon and Athena? I'm like holy **** that's Pothena! And my dad and bro are like SHADDUP and I'm like grumble grumble POTHENA grumble grumble….


	3. Vision

Hey, people friends! Well, I'm gonna respond to some reviewsies!

IStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! And thanks for telling me that. I figured Zeus and Thor were similar but that's sorta when I left the living room for the computer…so…

Harryginny9: Aww that's nice thanks!

Oh, by the way, the throne room is like in the center of a palace, and has like bedrooms and living rooms and everything branching off, but there is a direct door from the throne room out to the rest of Olympus.

don't own this, sadly.

Now Imma gonna writa! Lol I'm stupid, no?

Everybody in the throne room turned to Aphrodite. Her phone lay in pink plastic fragments on the ground. Aphrodite's eyes were glowing fuschia.

"Aphrodite!" Ares yelled. He left Hephaestus with the monitor halfway up the stairs and ran over to her. Poseidon wasn't far behind. Ares was shaking her. Everybody started screaming and yelling.

"SILENCE!" Poseidon boomed, something that, until now, Zeus had only done. But Zeus was in his throne weeping. _What a great leader, _Poseidon thought.

Aphrodite's eyes went back to blue and she collapsed. Ares caught her, and she started babbling to Poseidon.

"Poseidon, I just got a really weird vision that I think may have something to do with Athena okay, well my vision was at like my fountain and Medusa was there and so was Athena but she didn't see Medusa I'm not sure how I mean even I would have seen her and Athena was crying (Poseidon winced here while Artemis glared at him) and Medusa snuck up behind her and then Athena turned around and-"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Poseidon roared. Aphrodite replied, a little out of breath,

"Athena is near my fountain."

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Poseidon had Artemis take Aphrodite over to her throne to sit down and he had Ares help Hephaestus again. Then when that was done, he had them all (Even Zeus and Hera) line up. He put them into groups to go out and hunt around for Medusa or to retrieve Athena.

GROUP 1

Zeus

Poseidon

Aphrodite

Ares

Hera

GROUP 2

Artemis

Dionysus

Hephaestus

Hades

Persephone

Demeter

Poseidon's group was going out first. The other group was going to monitor the monitor, and tell them (who had little earpieces) if Medusa was coming their way.

Poseidon really hoped Athena hadn't been dense enough to look into her eyes. She wasn't usually dense, so he had high hopes.

These hopes were dashed on the rocks.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT but I really need to devote a whole chapter to finding Athena, so….I'll update real soon, like today soon. So…asta la vista!

Reviews=happy writer=better writing=happy readers!


	4. Discovery

Ookay, well, my BFF is here! She's eating a 30 calorie cookie! THEY ARE SO YUMMY!

Sarah: Hola. *munch munch*

TO THE STORY!

Poseidon and his group (Ares, Aphrodite, Zeus, and Hera in case you forgot) were in shock.

They'd run to the fountain full speed as humans (giant like gods are pretty conspicuous, no?). Aphrodite had given them sunglasses with one way mirrors for lenses, and so the five gods looked like Feds.

The whole of Olympus looked similar to Ares' favorite game, Nazi Zombies, minus the Nazi Zombies. The sky was an eerie gray, and there were little fires burning everywhere. Windows and doors alike were boarded up. It was quiet…too quiet. Poseidon didn't like this one bit.

Aphrodite and Hera got to the fountain first. When they got there, they gasped. Ares and Zeus were not far behind. When they got there, both of them swore. Poseidon got there last. When he saw, he swore so violently even Ares winced.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Athena POV, but 3rd person

Athena was sitting on Aphrodite's fountain. Contrary to the goddess it was for, it was a great place to think. She stared into the water. Another drop of water fell into it. Athena was surprised. She hadn't even known she was crying. Well, it was all HIS fault, she thought bitterly. Athena didn't hate him, even though it must seem so. Did he really hate her? Well, Athena, she thought to herself, it's your fault if he does. Stupid vibes. But the three words 'I hate you' felt like a Stygian dagger: cold, piercing, and painful. The tears were pouring now. Then she heard a footstep. Athena whipped around, her black hair flying. Then the figure in the shadows pulled something off his or her face. Athena stood, solitary tears occasionally still coming out. Athena saw a flash of grey. Then nothing.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Athena was standing near the fountain. She looked as if she'd seen something she couldn't quite make out, but knew wasn't good. She was pure stone. A lone tear, still crystal and liquid, trickled down her face.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

I FINALLY TOLD YOU PEOPLE WHAT YOU ALREADY KNEW!

Sarah: Drr….

SHUT UP!

Sarah: I'm getting another cookie.

GET ME ONE TOO!

I feel like it was sorta sad when they saw athena. the tear part made me feel sad. : ( waah...

Reviews=Happy writer=more writing=happy readers!


	5. Nelly

Wooow 3 chapters in 1 day. I feel so proud of myself! I'm not at my BFF's house anymore : ( but still…I can write, there's always that!

Silent readers…please review….it'd make me happy….I'd write more….you'd be happy…. Please?

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Poseidon made to run up to the stone Athena, but a multitude of hisses diverted his attention.

"Nelly." He said coolly, trying to restrain his boiling anger.

"Poseidon." She purred.

Medusa was standing behind the five gods, black shades on, and little snakes for hair. None of the gods but Poseidon had the nerve to turn. Aphrodite looked like she was going to cry. Ares was being restrained by Hera, who knew he would turn around and try to kill everybody. Zeus looked ready to throw a lightning bolt or two, but with a look from Hera, he stopped trying to undetectably get a lightning bolt out of his belt.

"You look good, just as always, don't you?" Medusa said smoothly. Poseidon stared at her with a stony expression (no pun intended).

"What did you do to her?" He roared. Medusa pouted.

"That featherbrain? I gave her what was coming to her." Poseidon felt his features downgrade into a scowl. Medusa strode past the other gods, who were still stiff as a board. Then, as she got closer to Poseidon, he backed up towards the other gods. Then, Medusa stood in front of Athena.

"You know you can't save her. Once a rock, always a rock." Poseidon felt his heart stop for a moment. Just thinking of that possibility made him shudder.

"Move, Nelly, and I won't hurt you." He said. Poseidon heard an outraged cry from Ares, which was instantly silenced by Aphrodite's hand. Medusa pouted again, and said,

"Oh, but why would I let you rescue the person who made me so ugly?" She was about five feet away from him now.

"Nelly, I really don't want to hurt you. Please move." She smiled.

"Oh, fine." She did move-closer to him. Poseidon wanted to slice her head off. But there was a good chance he'd miss. Now Medusa was close enough that (god forbid) he could kiss her. But that relationship was completely (if it hadn't been before) gone the second Athena had gone from flesh to stone. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt quite uncomfortable.

"Hiyahh!" Ares was shooting his Death Machine. The Celestial Bronze just went right through her. She didn't disintergrate. The bullets went through her and ricocheted off the stone Athena's leg. They bounced into the fountain. She couldn't be slayed by Celestial Bronze.

This wasn't going to be easy…

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"Nelly, this is your last chance. Leave now, Nells." He used her old nickname in hopes that she'd let go. Yeah…right!

"I don't think so. This is too much fun." She stated. He heard something clatter to the ground. It was his trident. He cursed internally.

Suddenly, Hermes flew from the direction of the palace.

"Poseidon, here!" He dropped an Imperial Gold sword, which was caught in Poseidon's outstretched hand. But Medusa yanked it out and tossed it to the side. Poseidon groaned. There was no hope now. She took off her shades.

His own glasses prevented Poseidon from turning to stone, but he still didn't take a chance and look into her eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his five godly friends. They positively radiated despair and hopelessness. He felt the hopelessness enter him too. Then, in a moment of sheer Percy worthy impulsiveness, he looked into Medusa's eyes. They didn't affect him (thanks to Aphrodite). The color was very familiar.

They were a gray. The same, stormy, beautiful gray as Athena's. Right then and there, he vowed to himself he would see those eyes-Athena's eyes- roll at his stupidity again. A surge of courage ran through him and he pulled out of the embrace, grabbed the sword, and sliced her head right off.

He heard applause, but it was muted by the pounding in his ears. He turned to Athena. It was not Athena un-stone again, as he'd rashly hoped. Athena was still stone.

=o==o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Well, Medusa's gone. But her work isn't. Will Poseidon break her spell?

Oh, and Nelly (the name Poseidon used for Medusa) means stone in Greek, and Medusa can't have been her real name. So…I chose that one! Little info right there…

Reviews=happy writer=more writing=happy readers.

Oh, and I don't own Pjo.

Athena: Good. I better turn back to myself next chapter or I will slowly kill you.

You're still a statue, remember?

Athena: Darn you! **goes back to being a statue**


	6. Fairy Tale

Alas, Stone ends today. Sad… but we do get a happy ending, so YAY! Or do we? OH NO! Let's find out, shall we?

Oh, and I don't own:

Athena

Poseidon

Olympus

The Other Gods

The Muses

Patricia C Wrede's Enchanted Forest Chronicles

Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid

Poseidon: I can't believe what you are about to have me do.

Athena: Neither can I.

Me: MWAHAHAHA!

Morwen: If you owned the Enchanted Forest Chronicles, you'd probably kill Telemain or make yourself hug me and Telemain, correct?

Me: Yup!

Morwen: Thank god you don't own the Enchanted Forest Chronicles.

Me: Waah.

There is somewhat of a songfic in this chapter…

Athena. Was. Still. Stone. Poseidon fell to his knees in front of the stone statue that was Athena…that was his enemy…but at the same time, his best friend. Heck, what was Athena in his mind? Something more?

Meanwhile, Zeus had started throwing lightning bolts at buildings angrily. Ares and Aphrodite were just staring at Athena's statue, while Hera was standing, almost appearing…sympathetic? Everybody knew Hera'd be happy with Poseidon off the face of Olympus, but Hera was being uncharacteristically kind. She walked up to Poseidon and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Poseidon, do not worry. We'll change her back. I promise." Poseidon turned to her.

His eyes looked oddly shiny.

"That's just it. Nell-Medusa was right. Once a rock, always a rock. She's stuck like this forever and it's my fault." Hera's eyes flashed teal for a moment, and she smirked.

"But she'll change back. I know it." Poseidon replied, with a touch of anger,

"You're not the god of prophecy! How do you know that?" Hera just smirked and walked away, over to where Zeus was demolishing a statue of himself.

The second group was heading to the fountain, now that it was safe. Poseidon wished they wouldn't. They all had to see his failure, didn't they? They all saw Athena, and had their own little reactions. Hephaestus just frowned. Dionysus shrugged. Poseidon wanted to punch Dionysus. Persephone was crying, and Demeter was trying to soothe her, along with Hades, to her distaste. Artemis and Apollo seemed sort of dumbstruck. I mean, who would think Athena, out of all people, would get turned to stone? Aphrodite? It was expected. Athena? Not so much. They all sort of formed a circle around her, not intentionally, just so they could see.

Athena was still clearly stone. That was not unexpected. But Zeus, who'd seen his brother's distress, decided to step up in his rightful place instead of crying like a demigod.

"All of you, I don't care how ridiculous it is, just think up something that could change Athena back."

By now, the minor gods had realized it was safe to come back to Olympus. But most were having too much fun to leave NYC. The Muses were the only ones that came back immediately. They did not join the loose circle around the statue that was Athena, but set their instruments and items up. Some minor gods trickled in here and there. After an hour, about fifty gods, including the other Olympians, were all talking amongst themselves, exchanging ideas. Zeus called for order after a while. Poseidon hadn't thought of anything. He was just staring at the rock that used to be his best friend or his enemy or his…something.

"What are your thoughts?" Zeus rang out. A minor goddess who Poseidon didn't recall the name of shouted,

"We could dip her in the fountain! That worked with King Midas's victims, maybe it would work with Medusa's." Zeus nodded in acknowledgement.

"Any others?" A few more ideas were heard; one involving putting a giant spider on the statue, hoping Athena's spirit would be scared and break the stone away. Poseidon chose to vehemently yell NO to that one. Athena would never forgive ANYBODY for that. Then one of the Muses rang out in a ridiculously high but pretty soprano,

"Poseidon could kiss her!"

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"Who are you?" Poseidon roared. Kiss her? Kiss her? Not that he had an issue with kissing her, no issue at all, but…Kiss her?

A muse with long black hair stepped forwards. She wore a robe with a high belt and had a crown of what Poseidon thought to be pine branches but turned out to be cypress resting upon her head. She had a small dagger in her hand, and her face looked melancholy.

"I am Melponene, the Muse of Tragedy. And this is a heartbreaking scene." Another muse stepped forwards. She had a scroll in her hand, and had braided brown hair. She wore a Middle Age-esque scribe tunic.

"I am Clio, the Muse of History. And I think my sister is right." Poseidon glared at the two muses.

"What would kissing her do?" He asked, gritting his teeth. Clio opened her scroll and read something for a minute. Then she looked up.

"Well, according to some fantasy novels, such as the Enchanted Forest Chronicles, kissing the statue of somebody who's been turned to stone will turn them back." Clio rolled her scroll back up.

"Well, it's the best idea so far…" Zeus said. Poseidon sighed.

"You're really going to go along with this?" Zeus nodded.

"Now kiss her."

(AN: If you really want to get the awesomeness of this scene, somehow get the Little Mermaid Soundtrack and play 'Kiss the Girl' and imagine the voice to be a Soprano 2 or a mezzo soprano that's sorta quiet)

Three of the other muses stepped forward: Euterpe, Polyhymnia, and Erato. Erato held a lyre-like instrument and Euterpe had a flute. Polyhymnia started to sing, and the other two started to play.

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

Poseidon started to blush. He advanced toward the statue slowly.

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

It's possible she wants you, too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Poseidon wanted to run and hide. He could almost hear Athena rolling her eyes. But she wasn't. She was stone. This would save her. He kept moving forward. The other muses started to sing along.

Sing with me now

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

My, oh, my

Look at the boy too shy

He ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Ain't that sad

Ain't it shame, too bad

You gonna miss the girl

The Olympians (other than Poseidon, Zeus, Athena, and Hestia, who was still in the throneroom) started to sing a little too. Hades was not singing, but Persephone nudged him, and he started to sing.

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy, you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

Even Zeus was singing, Hera and him swaying along with everybody else/ Poseidon was about a car length away from Athena now.

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You wanna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Float along

Listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Music play

Do what the music say

You wanna kiss the girl

Everybody was singing now. Poseidon was an arm's length away.

You've got to kiss the girl

Why don't you kiss the girl

You gotta kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

Poseidon was now close enough to kiss her. He was so nervous he could've screamed. But he didn't. Instead, on the last word, he lightly kissed Athena on her cold, stone lips.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

(AN: YAY! Oh, and if you want to know how she turns back, just picture her turning back the same way Mr. Tumnus did in the Narnia movie, minus the coughing and stuff)

Poseidon felt the cold stone turn into warm flesh and he backed up. Athena was not stone anymore. Everybody was clapping. But he didn't really notice Aphrodite's

"YEAH POSEIDON!" and Ares' "WOOHOO!". He didn't notice the wolf wistles. He only saw Athena.

Athena's eyes were shining, and she did the unexpected: She kissed him right back.

THE END

Well, Stone came to a close. I cried last night because I was picturing the scene and I was like AWWW how do I come up with this genius? I was randomly trying to figure out how to make Poseidon kiss Athena without it being extremely awkward. Then I remembered some muses, and Kiss the Girl song, and I'm like OMG YAYYYY! Well, the end! I'm going to start some new stories with some Pothena, but I love this story and was very pleased with the outcome. What did you people think?


End file.
